


Honey

by LongLiveTheQueen



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: American Sign Language, Disabled Character, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Protective Bucky Barnes, Romance, Slow Burn, damaged Bucky, post first edit later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveTheQueen/pseuds/LongLiveTheQueen
Summary: Isabella Hayes thinks her life is average until she finally meets the birth father she never  really wanted to meet.  Add in Hydra wanting their hands on her because of said billionaire philanthropist father/ superhero, and she is now confined in a tower with rather...mundane superheros.Following proudly in her mother's foot steps she falls for the one person she shouldn't; The Winter Soldier.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> . 

"Sometimes if I close my eyes and try hard enough, I can see the figure of the man that tried to save my mother. I can see the wheels spinning on the flipped car and the smoke swirling in loose tendrils to the sky, branching out and evaporating. I can hear my mother, her rasping screams and coughs.

I can remember the night leading up to it. We were driving down a long winding road the glow of the headlights stood no chance against the still blackness of the woods.  My mother was sobbing. We had gone to a massive mansion and she had pulled me to the door, dressed in my pajamas with my stuffed rabbit pressed against my chest. It was late and I was tired. I was five. She pleaded with the doorman; a butler,  my young mind woild later connect, because rich people had butlers. 

He made it abundantly clear that who ever lived with the gorgeous sprawling mansion had no intentions to meet with my mother. Ever. Period. 

So she picked me up and buckled me back into the seat of the car. I would never find out who we were seeing, until ten years later when Uncle Colton would tell me it had been my father. I remember asking, and she looked over her shoulder. I remember seeing the silhouette of an animal in the road.

I remember her screaming and I remember the star filled sky and I remember smoke.  I remember the silhouette of a man against the harsh headlights of the flipped car. 

Twenty years later, I don't think about it often. But I know that's where it all started."


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited that this has gotten all of the attention that it has! I started writing it forever ago, but never posted anything out of fear that was awful. Please use this as a way to pass the time until our lives are ripped apart by the new movie coming out this year! Sorry for any spelling our grammar issues, I will fix them all eventually.   
> Thank you for reading!

 

"Hey, Bella, where do these go again?" Barbra asked, gesturing to a cart pilled high with medical supplies. The curly haired brunette frowned, looking up from her laptop. An article sat open, bold words declaring Stark Industries were taking steps forward in healthcare in third world countries.

**"Oh, by the filing cabinets. "** Bella Hayes flashed the medical assistant a smile, signing her response with slow movements turning back and minimizing out of the screen. Due to an accident as a child destroying one Cochlea completely and highly damaging the other, Bella only retained 40 percent of her hearing in one ear. Her hearing aid that she was required to wear at work helped her catch most of what was going on, but she preferred signing over speaking. Her voice sounded foreign to her most of the time, but sometimes it was absolutely necessary to talk. Thankfully, Barb knew sign language, seeing as her own mother had been deaf her entire life. Bella always assumed that was why they always worked the same shift together.  "I'm sure going to miss you, Barb." Bella's voice dripped with a southern twang, sweet as candy, pouting as she closed the laptop, grabbing it and pushing it into her backpack. Barb turned around, facing Bella again so she could sign thank you. She knew her co-workers preference for signing.

Bella wasn't actually supposed to be working a shift at St Paul General Hospital today, but she had been unable to say no when asked. She had always had the inability to say no when it came to work, and she could feel it already that she was going to mourn her job. She loved working the emergency room. Loved the sounds of the beepers and call lights on the night shifts. Loved the sterile smell and the sound of carts wheeling down empty halls.

St Paul had been home.

Barb held out her soft arms and walked over to the much smaller brunette. Not that it was hard to be larger than Bella Hayes, she was only five foot and weighed around 110lbs. But still, Bella stood up, wrapping her own arms around the other girl.

"Please, you'll be to in love with New York to even think about me. Just think of this amazing opportunity this is." Barb pulled back. "You'll be swimming in so much hunky hero juice you won't have a moment to think about lil 'ole me from that shithole ER in Southern Alabama."

Bella laughed, shaking her head **. "Oh hush your mouth, 'swimming in hunky hero juice' sounds like the exact opposite thing I want to do. Sounds very unsanitary."** She shrugged and grabbed her jacket from behind the chair, pulling it on and zipping it up. **"Besides. I probably won't even see hunky heroes. I'll barely be in New York. I'll be trudging through South Africa."**

"What a pity. I'm sure a pretty girl like you could snag a handsome one. Maybe even Captain himself. Or the new one. What's his name?" Barb teased, starting to unload the boxed.

Bella rolled her eyes, turning her back to put her belongings in her bag. "There is more to life than snagging a man, Barb Walker. Besides, if you watched the actual news, and not E! Or TMZ you'd know that he is a ticking time bomb, and its best to stay away from explosives."

Barb sighed then, hands on her hips. "Valid point. Maybe it's good your trudging away to the depths of the African Wilderness. Why Manhattan first anyway?"

" **Just have to do some learning courses, attend some meetings, and have a physical. Then after that, it's off to my adventure."** Bella smiled grabbing her bag for the last time, and wishing her coworker farewell.

XxXxXxXx

Uncle Colton had once been ravishingly handsome, or so he told Bella often. He was fit and muscular, with a buzzed haircut and darked tan skin. He worked construction outside all year, and you could tell it just by looking at the burly man.

He raised Bella after the untimely death of her mother. A car accident. They hit a deer, authorities had said. The same accident that cost her her hearing. Colton struggled for years with her lack of hearing, and learned how to read what she was saying, but had never quite been able to get his clumsy hands to sign correctly.

He never even thought to reach out to her father. It didn't cross his mind, not even for a second when he saw her laying in the hospital bed, cords and wires going in and out of her, knowing that she was _his._ He liked to think of her as his daughter, more than his niece, and he liked to think he did a damn good job raising her. No one could understand her differences quite like he could. 

"My girl, off to Africa!" Colton said as he wrapped his hands around her and gripped her tight. This was what felt like his hundredth hug to the small girl today alone, the one that looked like she was Melody Hayes, his dearly departed sister, had just stepped out of a photograph 26 years prior. Before it all started.

" _ **Technically, I'm off to Manhattan, then I'm going to Africa."**_ Bella signed as she pulled away, a small smile playing on her lips. She still hoped vainly that if she could sign and speak the words at the same time, one day he would learn.

"I'll listen to Toto regardless." Colton grinned his hands gripping her shoulders as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. He pulled away, turning back to the car he was working on, grabbing the wrench again.

"Nothing ever stopped you from listening to Toto. You love them more than me." Bella teased aloud to his back, walking over to bump her uncle with her hip.

"Only by a fraction of an inch, Bell."

She rolled her big brown eyes at him. **"Comforting."**

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the airport tonight?" He asked again, for the hundredth time.

"No, it's really not a big deal. I'm just going to take a cab to Birmingham, so I'm leaving at 2 am, just to have time to spare. I should be in New York at 7:30. I'll call you as soon as I land." She reassured her uncle who was now cranking the wrench, trying to tighten a loose bolt.

"And you know who you're meeting?" He quizzed her. She was 25, but he felt incredibly nervous about letting her go by herself. Even grown, your baby was still your baby.

"Her name is Mika. She'll have a sign. With my name. _**Trust me, it's okay.**_ _"_ She signed the ending of emphasis, so she KNEW he was absorbing what she was saying.

He sighed again, putting down the wrench and wrapping his arm around her again for his one hundred and one hug for the day. "I know. I'm fixin' to grab some dinner. I'm thinking of Geno's, our favorite."

She groaned happily. **"I'm going to miss their cheese burgers more than I'll miss you."**

" **Comforting."** He mocked her earlier comment, and the two headed inside for her Uncle to wash up. His movements were slow and unsteady, but Bella smiled widely at the attempt.

They lived in a small two bedroom house where the toilets didn't always flush right and the sink in the kitchen leaked. Bella's height was marked on the door trim leading to the kitchen, small tallies proving time had passed. There were pictures hung on the walls and she could almost see her life play out before her from them. When her mother had fallen pregnant with her, she hadn't anywhere to go. So they left bustling New York and  went home back to the sticks, Bartly, Alabama, where her only surviving relative was her brother.

Bartly, Alabama was the kind of small town with 8 churches and one library. It was small and quaint, and everybody knew everybody, and for some damn reason they kept reenacting the civil war like it was going to change the outcome. It was small, but it was home. From the one Chinese restaurant that was mildly suspicious to the private owned grocery store that only had the off brand of soda, it was home.

Besides for her college dorms, Bella had never lived anywhere but here. Sure, she figured she would after college, but then she heard about the Stark Healthcare Reach and applied the same day she graduated, still sitting in her blue dress robes as she clicked the submit button. There was no point in moving if she got accepted.

And she did, almost immediately, mere days after she submitted, as opposed to the weeks some where noting they waited.  So she stayed. Until now.

"I'm going to go finish packing, Colt."

Colton nodded, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Bella heard the familiar rumbling pipes as the shower started. She walked into her room, almost empty now, seeing as all her belongings, except her purse which she would carry on with her, and a battered blue suitcase which she was going to drop off at the post office for overnight mail service to her room at the Hilton in New York.

She sank onto her bed, still in her blue scrubs, looking around. She left the pictures on the walls, and the chipping pink dresser she had since she was born was shoved and empty in the corner. She was going to be gone for five years, and despite Colton's reassurances he wasn't going to use her room, she still wanted it to be empty incase he changed his mind.

Then she saw it, sitting on her nightstand. It was a bright blue photo album. She picked it up gingerly, opening it as she laid it on her lap.

_For when you miss home._   
_\- Uncle Colton._

She smiled, flickering through the pages. There was a picture of her in the tub, around 3, with a wide smile on her face, her still prominent freckles splattered across her cheeks. Bubbles over flowed to the floor, and her mother sat next to the tub laughing hysterically. There were pictures of Colt and her when she was a newborn sleeping soundly on his chest. She flicked through the pictures slowly, a smile playing on her face. What caught her attention was the one picture of her mother. She was young and leaning against a tree, a wide smile on her face.

But the picture was folded over, as if hiding who she was smiling at. Her curiosity peeked. She had never seen this particular picture before. Bella reached down slowly, going to remove the picture. But she stopped as she heard Colton call for her. She shut the album and slid it into the bag she was shipping.

  
  


 

 


	3. Two

Bella was exhausted as she stepped off the plane and made her way into the lobby. The plane ride was only around five hours, but being cramped in economy class next to a man who smelled like cottage cheese for the extra hour boarding and unloading while they withered away in the stiffling heat on the long stretch of tarmac didn't help. So when she finally exited and looked around for the person holding her name card, her shoulders sagged in relief. 

But the person holding it wasnt who she expected. She was pretty sure the email she recieved said that "Miss Mika Viskey" would be picking her up, but the man who held the sign branishing her name was the farthest thing from that. He was large and burly, his head shaved bald and shining under the harsh florissant lighting. But his sign was the same one she had been sent in an email. White with her name in big blue letters stating :Isabella Lydia Hayes. The Avengers symbol was behind it in a big, gaudy red. They sent it so she knew who to look for. 

It sure was hard to miss. 

She smiled and waved at the man, and he stared oddly in her direction, before slowly lifting his hand to wave. She nervously brushed down on her white dress, advancing toward the man. 

"Did you need to grab your bags, Miss Hayes?" He asked, voice deep. 

She frowned for a second, but wipped it away. Uncle Colton would skin her hide if he knew she had a lapse in manners. Mika was supposed to be fluent in sign language, and she had informed him in her prefrence of it in loud places. There was less interference "No. I mailed everything. I thought I emailed you all that." She said slowly. 

"Sorry Miss Hayes, our email has been down all morning." Mika quickly said, putting his hand on her lower back as he lead her out of the terminal. He was walking to fast for her liking, and she stumbled and almost lost her nude colored heel. She looked up at him, and his face, while clear and unbothered, was covered in sweat, despite how it was almost freezing cold in the terminal. 

Once they reached outside, he told her to stay at the side while he had the vallet get the car. She nodded, and as he walked away, pulled out to text Colton to inform him she landed safetly. She saw the email notification from the same company email as Mika on her phone and she frowned, glancing over at him as he gestured to the vallet. 

She clicked it, and fidgeted nervously as it loaded, but finally it popped up onto her screen. 

We are sorry to inform you that Miss Mika did not report in this morning. Instead we will be sending Mrs Tiffany Sanders. She will have blonde hair and a red hat on. 

Our sincerest apologies, we will see you soon. 

-Calvin. 

She reread the message again, her phone clenched in her hands, eyes darting to the man she thought was Mika just at the car pulled up. 

He opened the door for her, and gestured for her to get in, and she shook her head, nervously stepping back, her heart pounding. "You're not Mika." She said, taking another shakey step. Her heels clacked on the ground and she wished she had decided on the flats instead. 

He snapped into motion then, reaching out to to grab her, to force her into the car. His hand wrapped around her wrist and he yanked, hard, causing her to scream. She felt his stinging grip and knew for sure there was no way she wasn't going to bruise from that. 

Suddenly, gunshots rang through the air and the man released his hold, darting to the car and peeling out of sight, quickly blending into the other traffic. Bella clutched her wrist to her chest, glancing wildly around.  Her heart pounded a thousand miles a minute, her tears pulled in her eyes. What the hell was happening?

Tiffany Sanders stood in jeans, a blue button up shirt and a red baseball cap, a gun cocked and ready to fire again. Other patrons of the airport were milling around, glancing with curiosity, but keeping their distance from the blonde in the red cap. She lowered her gun and put her finger up to her ear. "There was a situation. Stand by for debriefing. We'll be at the compound soon." 

Then the blonde was next to the brunette who was deep in the throws of shock. "Isabella? Are you okay?" The blonde was looking her over now, assessing her for any possible injuries. "Isabella, I'm Tiffany Sanders. I work for Mr. Stark, and unfortunately it looks as if someone leaked your...relationship to him." 

Bella looked at her blankly, not proceasing anytjing she was saying. "Relationship? I've never meet him before." 

"They know he's your father." 

Bella promptly fainted. 

-

"My darling daughter!" Came the soft voice of Melody Hayes, laughing as she spun the small 3 year old child around. Isabella was a scrawny looking toddler, with gorgeous brown curls and rosy red cheeks. 

"Momma! Momma wheeee!" Isabella laughed, throwing her arms around her mother's neck. The woman continued spinning for a moment longer before collapsing back onto the bed the pair shared in breathless giggles. She turned onto her side, brushing the curls out of her daughters eyes and staring into her deep amber eyes, a stark contrast to her bright blue ones. 

"My gorgoeus Isabella, I get lost in the memories of your eyes. They take me back to someone else. "

-

Bella felt the soft blankets under herself as she shifted awake. Her head  was throbbing uncomfortably as she struggled to swim to the surface of conciousness, and she gasped as she felt a painful prick on her arm, alerting who ever was in the room with her of her awaking. 

"Shh, sweetie. Im just taking some blood. I'm going to give you another dose of sedative now." The soft voice whispered, and before Bella could open her eyes, a prick on the side of her neck sent her spiraling back into the black abyss of sleep. 

She awoke some time later, groggy and sick to her stomach, and as she surfaced she tried to force herself to concentrate on the voices around her. 

"So she really is a Stark. Lucky girl doesnt even realize the massive hand shes been delt." A womans voice said bitterly as her eyes fluttered open."Oh, look whose awake, the princess herself." 

Bella pushed herself up then, trying to shake the feeling as her arms shook beneath her. Tiffany was standing next to her on her bed, arms crossed and face annoyed, the nurse from earlier exited the room, leaving the door wide open. Even half dazed, Bella saw her chance 

Bella scrambled to get off the bed, darting to the door. Tiffany blocked her way, but was meet with a solid punch right in the eye from the much smaller girl. The woman hissed and clutched her face for only a moment before doubling back and snatching Bella around the waist, tossing her roughly onto the ground. 

"We're trying to help you, you ungrateful shit!" Tiffany snarled, her eye looking red and swollen already from the jolt of her punch. 

"That's what all kidnappers say!" Bella squirmed under the woman, trying to free her arms and get another solid punch on her. Tiffany was ready this time, she pinned her hands to her sides and glared down at her. 

"Jesus christ, you really don't know do you?" 

This caused Bella to stop flailing, chest panting. "What-what the hell are you talking about?" 

Tiffany sneered then, still holding onto Bella's arms with such strength she knew it was going to bruise. "Your father is Tony Stark and there are people out to get you because of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing happened for three days. The room, while pleasant enough, felt like it was closing in on her, suffocating her. The bed was soft, and the TV worked and was enough to dull some of the bordem and the food that slid through the slot in the door was edible, but she was loosing her mind.

Surely they wouldnt kill her? Right? She didn't care that he was her father, she didnt have any interest whatsoever. She had a father, and he was at home probably worried sick about her. If they would just give her a chance to tell them she could be on her way.

The first day she tore the room apart, looking for a way out, until a neutral faced gaurd came in informing her to "cut her shit". They informed her Mr. Stark would be back in a few days, and to just wait patiently. With that same neutral  face, they even inquired if she's like to see any movies or listen to a certain station in the mean time.

Which was odd, because in every thriller spy novel she had ever read, the captors typically didn't care for ones entertainment. But then again, they also didn't give them a nice bed or tv, either.

Day two it started asking questions about color schemes and novel preferences. It even asked her clothing sizes and style likes and dislikes , to which she stuttered out the answer in obvious confusion. Were they fattening her up to sacrifice her?

She doubted they cared about her apparel if they were going to throw her into a volcano, but she pondered the idea of a possible sacrifical dress.   
White was typically the color they would use in movies, and she did look good in white.

The third day she binge watched Greys Anatomy and tried not to smell herself. There was a tiny bathroom to do her buisness, but it only had a small toliet and sink, and they hadnt given her a change of clothes, so she was still in her white dress. Her bruised arm was slowly starting to turn a soft yellow around the edges, and sometimes she touched it just to remind herself that she was still alive, and not stuck in limbo.

At 10PM, the door finally swung open and Tiffany Sanders was back. Bella pushed herself up on her bed and eyed the woman warily. Tiffany just crossed her arms over her head and raised her eyebrows at tbe brunette. Her right eye where Bella decked her was purple and bruised, and Bella felt a small amount of glee at the feeling. "I heard you singing Les Miserables. The entire country of France flipped over because of all the dead frenchmen rolling in their graves."

Bella narrowed her eyes and glared saucily at the pretty blonde. **"Sorry I didn't put on a better show for my captors."** Bella signed in annoyance out of habit, doubting the woman understood what she was saying.

"Come on. Your father is back." And then Tiffany gestured for Bella to follow her. She was either ignoring her signing or didn't understand it. The brunette slid off the bed and slowly made her way to the door, peeking into the long hallway. The concrete floor was freezing under her bare feet and the only lighting was the bright florissant lights, and Bella got the feeling she was in a basement of some kind.

"Don't try to run for it. You won't make it far." Tiffany called over her shoulder. "Put some pep in that step, Little Stark."

"It's Hayes. And I'm really not that little." Bella snapped back, hurrying so she fell into step right behind the older blonde.

Tiffany smirked and pressed her finger on a scanner, and the doors the elevator door slid open, announcing that they were in the basement. They both entered and Bella pressed her self against the back wall, gasping as she saw her reflection in the elevators wall. Her curly hair was a tangled fuzzy brown mess, and her face was pale, with massive purple bags under her eyes. She reached up and self conciously tried to smooth it down out of habit, but it only seemed to make it worse.

Tiffany clicked a big five, and up the elevator shot. After only a moment or two, it stopped and the doors opened, announcing that they were now on the fifth floor. Tiffany gestured for Bella to exit first. She grudgingly did and gasped in shock at what she saw. The elevator let out to a large open hall, surrounded by large glass walls looking onto a massive room. Bella paused, looking in, unnoticed.

It was a massive entertainment room, complete with a home theater, bar, a pool table, and darts. The color scheme was dark wood floors and wine red walls, with black and white pictures framed on the walls.

People were milling around tiredly, and she noted they were dirty messes. Bella's mouth went slack when she realized who everyone was. She really shouldn't have been suprised, because even she knew how closely integrated Tony Stark was with the other Avengers.

Black Widow leaned agaisnst a bar with Hawkeye next to her, sipping something out of glasses. She immediantly recognized Falcon leaning back on a couch next to Thor, his metal wings on the table infront of him. Captian America stood next to another hero dressed in black, whose arm flashed in the dim light. They were looking out the massive window that took up two stories. He was the newer hero she couldn't name when Barb asked her . That felt like a billion years ago standing here now.

"Isabella, some hustle please." Tiffany snapped loudly, and Bella flushed as eyes flicked around the room she was peering into, and towards herself and Agent Sanders.

"Hush your mouth, I'm comin'." Bella snapped back, stepping past the open door way to follow the blonde. Once they exited, the room slowly went back to motion.

"Mr Stark requested you be in this wing. Rogers is to your left, and Clint is acrossed the hall. The one next to him is temporarily vacant, and will be filled soon. Everyone else is in the east and north wing, and the agents that were deemed important and loyal enough, have rooms on the floor below." Tiffany explained briefly. "Try not to get lost, the compound isnt as tall as Stark Towers, but theres more going on, if you know what i mean."

 **"I'll try not to get lost as I'm being held captive, thanks."** Bella signed curtly, movements sharp, conveying her annoyance. She wasn't sure why she was taking such petty revenge. She guessed she got a satisfaction of her not understanding her, like the little ladies that do your nails that are totally talking shit on you right infront of you, without you even realizing. 

The walked down the hall until Tiffany abrubtly stopped at a door, causing Bella to almost smack right into her. Tiffany scanned her finger again, and the door lazily slid open. She gestured for her to enter, and Bella did, jumping when the door shut behind her.

The room was bigger than the other one, with a large window. The walls had been painted a deep navy, her favorite color, and all the colors in the room somehow coordinated perfectly. The comforter was a cheveron light blue and white, with coral colored pillows. There was a full bookshelf, and white night stands. Two doors were open, one seeminfly leading into a closet, and one into a bathroom. In the far corner was a small couch with two matching chairs and a small TV. Sitting on the couch with feet up and head leaned back was Tony Stark.

"About time. I was about to send a search team to look for you." He remarked, head still leaned back with his eyes closed.

Bella frowned in annoyance. **"You made me wait 3 days and** **you're** **complaining?"**

He sat up then, pushing himself up. He looked exhausted, like the hero's below. His hair looked limp and ragged, and his face looked beat up and worn down. She thought she looked bad, but he looked a thousand times worse.   
"The files we're right, about the hearing then, weren't they?" He asked, and Bella just stared blankly at him. He sighed in exasperation. "I know you can speak and hear relatively well, even without your hearing aid. The strikingly warm and welcoming blonde agent has informed me you have quite the mouth."

"Oh darn,  what gave it away?" She grumbled sarcastically, before signing and shrugging. "I can only hear when you speak clearly, and I still need to read your lips to know what you're saying unless your talking loudly. I prefer signing."

"The papers say it was from an accident. When you were fivr." He remarked. It was more of a statement than a question, so Bella didn't say anything in response. "You look like your mother," he began again, smirking at her from acrossed the room," but you sure dont have her charming personality. Or sense of hygiene." Bella rolled her eyes, shifting uncomfortably fidgiting with a long strand of frizzy hair.

"Colton says I must get that from my father." She snipped back. "He also says my father was a galactic ass. I'm starting to think Colton was right on a lot of things."

"Colton? He's still around? Surprised she left you in the care of such an...outstanding citizen." Stark snipped back, in almost the same tone as Bella. They were both on edge, ready to strike at any moments notice. Her eyes had narrowed and her jaw clenched at the jab at her Uncle. Everyone had a past, and she didn't appreciate him trying to insult Colton.

"What do you know about anything?" She snapped back. It wasnt rhetorical. His eyes were unreadable from acrossed the room, but his stance was strong and solid. He didn't waiver, and he would never admit he was more terrified of this woman than he was of any monster they had faught.

She shook her head lowering her hands and avoided eyecontact. Taking a shakey breath, she tried to calm herself. She didn't want him to hear the angry waiver in her throat. "Look. I just want to go home. I don't want to go to Africa anymore. Can I just leave? I won't tell anyone about how your..." she pleaded softly, not finishing.  She couldn't look at his eyes. She didn't want to see any sort of pity.

"No can do, Cousin It. There was a security breach and now people who you definetly dont want to know about you, do. If tuesday was any indication of what your life is going to be like, your going to be here for a while."

"You cant just force me to stay here!" Bella snapped, eyes narrowint into a glare.

"Sure I can." He said cheerfully. "Ive got national security, a super haven, and the Avengers behind me. You just have frizzy hair that quite possibly has a few birds hidden in it." Now he was walking past her, towards the door that slid open. He paused again, and Bella hadnt even realized he was still standing there. "Get some rest. Shower. Wanda put some clothes in that closet for you. Someone will get you in the morning. I'll look in to getting your hearing aid replaced to make your stay more comfortable. "

And then the door slid shut, and Bella screamed, grabbing one of the coral colored pillows off the bed and tossing it at the door. It hit the frame and fell to the floor silently. The brunette collapsed into the bed, fresh hot tears leaking down her face.

She didn't know what was happening. She didn't know what was going to happen. She was locked up in this strange place with a man who was apparently her father, and a bunch of superheros. And she knew that even if they let her leave, she didn't have much chance of not being kidnapped by the group Tiffany had mentioned. She sobbed into her pillows, her throat feeling as if a million pins and needle were stabbing her, and her stomach sinking to the wooden floor.

She didn't belong here.

XxXxXxXxXx

"You never mentioned you had a kid, Stark." Sam Wilson said as Tony strode through the entertainment room a few moments after leaving Bella.

Tony was at the bar in moments, ignoring Natasha and Clint's own raised eyebrows. "That's because I only tell my close friend's things of such importance."

"You don't have any close friends." Natasha remarked. "Or any, for the matter."

"I have FRIDAY, don't I?"   
"Yes, sir, I am your friend." The AI chimed back loyally.

"Computers that are programmed to like you don't count." Clint smirked, and Tony rolled his eyes at the archer.

"Not everyone can be as close as you and spiderlady. Or Captian and Tin Man over there. You two realize that teen girls write fanfictions about you because your relationship basically screams love at first sight." He shouted to the pair by the window.

The two looked at each other and shrugged. "They have no idea what that is. Theyre in their 90's, remember?" Natasha said as she leaned over the bar, snagged Tony's drink from him and walking away.

Tony rolled his eyes and helped himself to another.

"Mr Stark, there is a call for assistance in timesquare. More creatures have appeared." FRIDAY said suddenly, and the group groaned. They hadn't even been back for an hour. But they dutifully stood up, trudging to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is signed. BOLD AND ITALICS is spoken.


End file.
